1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for clothing, and more particularly to a device for preventing bunching of pant legs that have been inserted into footwear.
2. Background of the Invention
It is frequently found convenient to wear pants with the ends of the legs inserted into shoes, boots or other footwear. Tucking the pants into footware protects the ends of the pants from exposure to moisture in wet environments, protects the ankle of the wearer from drafts in cold environments, may provide a fashion effect, and may provide other benefits.
However, the fabric of the pant legs have a tendency to become bunched when worn in this fashion. Bunching may cause discomfort, may wrinkle the pant fabric, may fail to provide warmth or coverage of the ankle, or may present other problems.
While stirrups and other attachments for addressing this problem are known; they do not fully solve the problem. One characteristic of known attachments is that they each engage the pant leg at only two points. Typically, the two points are at diametrically opposed points of the leg. While this arrangement exerts some control over the pant leg, a desirable degree of control is often not achieved.
There continues to exist a need in the field of pant leg retainers to overcome the above noted problems.